Souvienstoi de ces Jours
by Yami Flo
Summary: Quatre aime Trowa, mais n'arrive pas à lui avouer ses sentiments, pensant que ce dernier ne les partage pas. Mais, que ressent vraiment Trowa ? Peutêtre qu'une certaine fête pourra délier les langues...et les coeurs.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Song fic, PoV, Romance.

Couples : 4x3x4, et aussi un 2x1x2 mentionné.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sunrise. Quant à la chanson, elle est à Mylène Farmer.

**Souviens-toi de ces Jours**

_Quand le vent a tout dispers_

_Souviens-toi_

_Quand la mémoire a oubli_

_Souviens-toi..._

Je te regarde, endormi sur ton lit, ton visage détendu et presque souriant me réchauffant le cœur. Cœur dont j'entends tous les battements dans le silence de la nuit, bruit si familier et si doux, dont je ne saurais me passer. Ils sont les notes d'une mélodie, une mélodie qui respire et chante la vie.

Une vie que nous prenons presque tous les jours chez d'autres. Et qui nous fait passée pour des meurtriers.

Mais, dans le fond, sommes-nous vraiment les tueurs que l'on voit ?

Ne sommes-nous pas plutôt les victimes ?

Nous avons beau être des soldats, des terroristes, nous n'en sommes pas moins des adolescents, presque des enfants. Nous n'avons pas que la guerre dans notre vie. Nous avons aussi l'affection de ce qui pourrait s'appeler une famille, pas liée par le sang, mais par le cœur. Toi, moi, les autres pilotes, ne sommes nous pas plus que des amis, plus que des coéquipiers ? Je ne crois pas que toi ou Heero vous en rendiez vraiment compte. Peut-être que Wufei le fait un peu, mais il ne le fait pas remarquer. Duo est le seul qui s'en rend pleinement compte à part moi. Et il agit comme tel.

Nous sommes devenus des frères, au fil des batailles et des combats, au fil des épreuves et des douleurs, au fil du temps qui nous a offert la chance de nous rencontré.

T'en souviens-tu ?

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout donner_

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout briser_

_Et si c'est un Homme..._

_Si c'est un Homme_

_Lui parler d'amour à volont_

_D'amour à volont_

Je me rappelle encore de ces premiers mois de guerre, de ces premiers mois de rencontres et de liens.

Je me rappelle d'un temps où c'était la guerre et l'où nous nous battions côte à côte dans des armures géantes faites de gundamium, pour la liberté des colonies.

Ces combats qui nous ont menés à notre rencontre. Que dire de nous, alors ?

Toi et Heero étiez si semblables. Toujours avec ce masque sur votre visage, ce masque impassible et froid, la preuve de l'enfance que l'on vous avez volé, de l'enfance qui vous avez été volée, piétinée par la guerre et la souffrance. Vous n'émettiez que peu d'émotion, c'était reposant, mais en même temps, dérangeant. Comme si vous n'aviez été que des coquilles vides. Il a fallu du temps pour que cela change et que vous ouvriez vos cœurs.

Duo, le joyeux farceur, le garçon qui souriait toujours, qui faisait des blagues douteuses ou tentait de vous faire sortir de vos gonds. Encore que Wufei y ait été plus sensible et plus réceptif. Duo a toujours été l'étincelle de joie qui illuminait nos journées, celui qui nous faisait oublier ne serait-ce que quelques secondes les horreurs que nous commettions en toute connaissance de cause.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui souffrait le plus. Il avait mal, dans son âme et son cœur, mais jamais il ne pleurait, au contraire, il faisait tout son possible pour nous rassurer.

Moi, durant cette guerre, je l'ai suivi, tentant tant bien que mal de nous faire devenir plus proche, d'aider chacun avec ses doutes, de ne jamais craquer lors de nos missions. Et j'ai tenu le choc, malgré les difficultés.

Wufei a, et est toujours le plus solitaire d'entre nous. Rempli d'idéaux de justice et d'honneur, haïssant le mensonge et la traîtrise, fier guerrier chinois fidèle à ses convictions et aux souvenirs des siens. Comment expliquer qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de porter le blanc du deuil ? Cela fait peu de temps qu'il l'a laissé tomber. J'ai été soulagé en le voyant. Vivre dans les souvenirs est parfois doux, mais quand ils vous emportent, ils ne sont qu'un poison qui vous tuera lentement.

Mais, mes souvenirs à moi, le sont-ils également ?

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout donner_

_Quand on veut, qu'on se rassemble_

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout briser_

_Les destins sont liés_

_Et si c'est un Homme..._

_Si c'est un Homme_

_Lui parler d'amour à volont_

_D'amour à volont_

Même si la guerre dure toujours, même si chaque jour nous apporte son lot de nouveautés, de combats et de lutte, j'aime à revivre chacun des souvenirs qui nous lient.

Ils sont ma force, ma garantie que rien n'est un rêve. Car je le regretterais.

Je hais la guerre, je hais me battre, c'est vrai, mais j'aime être à vos côtés. Plus que tout, j'aime être à TES côtés.

Nos vies qui se sont liées, ce n'étaient pas un hasard, c'était un appel. Un appel qui nous pousser, sans vraiment le savoir, vers l'amour.

Oui, l'amour, car c'est ce qui anime nos cœurs aujourd'hui. Duo aime Heero. Il le lui a dit. Le Soldat Parfait a d'abord tenté de tout dénier, de tout rejeter. Et il a fini par s'incliner. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée.

Duo qui tardait à revenir d'une mission solo, Heero qui se rongeait les sangs et les ongles, assis dans un fauteuil du salon de la maison de campagne que nous utilisions comme planque. Et Duo qui arrive, trempé par la pluie, le sourire aux lèvres, sa natte défaite. Heero qui court se jeter dans ses bras en l'embrassant, le traitant de baka. Son baka.

Duo a trouvé l'amour, il a trouvé son équilibre. Wufei ne s'intéresse pas trop aux sentiments, la perte de sa femme – il m'a mit au courant, un soir qu'il cauchemardait et appelait en hurlant Meiran. Il n'a pas eu trop le choix – est encore trop récente pour qu'il rouvre son cœur. Le temps guérira les blessures, mais le souvenir demeurera. Faisant à la fois sa tristesse et sa joie.

Et moi,...

Moi, je suis tombé devant le clown triste que j'ai vu en plein numéro sur la piste, la cible vivante face aux poignards de Catherine, le garçon au regard de fauve, tellement aimé des animaux du cirque, tellement calme, tellement pur son sa carapace.

Je le confesse en secret, mais...

Je t'aime, Trowa.

_Le souffle à peine échapp_

_Les yeux sont mouillés_

_Et ces visages serrés_

_Pour une minute_

_Pour une éternit_

_Les mains se sont élevées_

_Les voix sont nouées_

_Comme une étreinte du monde_

_A l'unisson_

_A l'Homme que nous serons..._

Mais, contrairement à Duo, moi, je n'ai pas la force d'avouer mes sentiments. Appelez cela lâcheté, appelez cela timidité, peu m'importe.

Cela revient au même. Je ne fais que souffrir en silence, en te dévorant des yeux.

Il ne tiendrait qu'à toi de me rendre un regard pour m'encourager, pour me faire savoir ce que tu ressens. Car mon empathie ne m'est d'aucune aide. Tu n'émets rien qui puisse me faire penser que tu partages mon sentiment. Tu sembles inattaquable, froid, distant, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que tu n'es pas comme cela. Que tu es plus humain que tu ne veux le laisser croire.

Il n'y a que dans le sommeil que le masque se retire et que l'adolescent, le vrai toi, se décide à paraître.

Alors je me contente, comme cette nuit, de te regarder dormir, tout en parlant avec moi-même, comme si je te parlais à toi. C'est bizarre, mais...cela me fait du bien. Cela me permet d'épancher à la fois ma douleur et mes sentiments. Oh, Trowa, comme j'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. Je me contente de petits gestes envers toi, de simples frôlements, des sourires, mais tu ne sembles rien remarquer.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras et t'embrasser, oublier un instant les missions, oublier un seul moment que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer car nous sommes en guerre.

Mais, Duo et Heero, malgré le danger, ne cachent pas leur amour. Devrais-je les imiter ?

Je suis vraiment confus. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je m'en aille. Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de t'observer chaque nuit.

Je sors de ta chambre, non sans me retourner une dernière fois pour voir ton visage paisible. Pourquoi, l'espace d'un fugace instant, ais-je senti un regard sur moi ?

_Souviens-toi que le monde a chang_

_Au bruit des pas qui résonnent_

_Souviens-toi des jours désenchantés_

_Aux destins muets_

_Et si c'est un Homme..._

_Si c'est un Homme_

_Lui parler d'amour à volont_

_D'amour à volont_

Les hostilités se font moins présentent, en ce moment. Peut-être est-ce dû aux fêtes de Noël. Même si elle ne fait pas partie de ma religion, j'aime cette fête. Elle incarne une image de bonheur souverain, de paix mondiale. Les combattants ont accepté un cessé le feu dans la période des deux jours précédents et suivants Noël.

A Sank, Réléna a prononcé un discours en faveur de la paix qui en a fait pleurer plus d'un. Elle a l'étoffe d'une grande dirigeante, c'est vrai. Son idéal est très bien accueilli par son peuple et par bien d'autres nations.

Pour nous aussi, c'est une période de calme. Nous n'aurons pas de mission cette semaine. Heero a réussi, je ne sais trop comment, à trouver un petit sapin, qui ne va pas plus haut que ma hanche. Duo en a bondit de joie. Il s'affère à le décorer, riant comme un gosse, bondissant de tout côté pour remettre correctement une guirlande ou accrocher une nouvelle boule. Wufei le regarde faire d'un œil critique, il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux pétillent. Je crois que lui aussi se laisse aller à la liesse générale.

Moi, je fais de la pâtisserie, cuisinant quelques sucreries à déguster le soir de la fête, tous ensemble. Comme une famille. J'ai du m'enfermer dans la cuisine pour cela. Duo lorgnait un peu trop sur les brioches et le pain d'épice. Il a fallu plus de deux heures avant qu'il ne promette sérieusement de ne toucher à rien. C'est à cette seule condition que j'ai accepté de rouvrir.

Alors que je retire les sablés du four, je laisse mon regard dérivé sur Trowa, accrochant ça et là, au dessus des portes, quelques guirlandes colorées, mettant une note plus festive à notre cachette. Je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrait un tel enthousiasme à l'idée de célébrer Noël.

Et là, je me rends compte que personne parmi nous ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, même Duo. Et qu'il s'agit du véritable premier Noël que nous ne vivrons jamais.

C'est drôle. Nous n'avons plus du tout l'air de terroristes recherchés. En ce moment, nous avons seulement l'air de vieux amis d'enfance, heureux de se retrouver après une longue absence. Enfin, c'est l'effet que nous donnons depuis que Hilde et Sally nous ont rejoint ce matin. Et qu'elles ont placé des petits paquets sous le sapin, montant une garde farouche pour empêcher quiconque d'y toucher.

Ce soir, c'est la fête.

On s'embrasse, on écoute de la musique, on discute dans le salon en dévorant avec passion les différentes pâtisseries encore légèrement tièdes. On échange de petits paquets – généralement, bonbons, chocolat, montres, gants, même une écharpe dans l'un d'eux – et on sourit. C'est une expérience que je n'ai jamais vécue avec mes sœurs ou mon père. L'un était trop occupé, et les autres peu intéressées.

Duo me tapote gentiment l'épaule. Trowa me tend un paquet. Il a le regard fuyant, la tête baissée, et il...rougit ?

_Le souffle à peine échapp_

_Les yeux sont mouillés_

_Et ces visages serrés_

_Pour une minute_

_Pour une éternit_

_Les mains se sont élevées_

_Les voix sont nouées_

_Comme une étreinte du monde_

_A l'unisson_

_A l'Homme que nous serons..._

Je déchire lentement le papier. La respiration de Trowa s'est brusquement accélérée. Je le vois lancer de petits regards anxieux à Duo, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire malicieux. Heero l'attrape par les épaules et le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tout deux me sourient de la même façon. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de fomenter un mauvais coup, ou plutôt, de mettre fin à un problème.

Wufei, Sally et Hilde, suivent avec intérêt ce qui se passe.

J'en ai enfin fini avec le papier.

Le cadeau de Trowa est un écrin. Un écrin noir, allongé, pour les bijoux. L'appréhension me serrant le ventre, je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir.

Sur un tapis de velours blanc, repose une gourmette en argent. Dessus, est gravé tout autour : « Pour Quatre, mon amour ». La stupéfaction se peint sur mes traits, et c'est dans un flou total que je sens Duo, ayant quitté les bras de son amant, me la passer au poignet.

Trowa est toujours aussi rouge, mais il finit enfin par parler.

-J'ai longtemps hésiter à te le donner. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai surpris tes regards, et que je me suis mis à partager la passion que j'y lisais. Mais, je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer. Duo et Heero m'ont dit que cette fête serait le moment idéal pour tout te dire...

_Le souffle à peine échapp_

_Les yeux sont mouillés_

_Et ces visages serrés_

_Pour une minute_

_Pour une éternit_

_Les mains se sont élevées_

_Les voix sont nouées_

_Comme une étreinte du monde_

_A l'unisson_

_A l'Homme que nous serons..._

Il continue, devant mon silence.

-Au début, j'étais contre. Mais...Je savais que tu venais chaque nuit me regarder dormir. Je l'ai toujours su, malgré ta discrétion. Et, quand tu es parti, il y a dix jours, et que tu n'es plus revenu, j'ai eu peur de perdre cet amour que tu nourrissais pour moi. Alors, ils m'ont convaincu de me jeter à l'eau.

Je ne dis toujours rien. Mon silence en est presque effrayant. Trowa semble inquiet.

-Quatre ?

Brusquement, je me lève. Mes jambes me portent jusqu'au canapé ou Trowa s'était réfugié. Ni lui, ni moi, ni personne, n'avons vraiment l'air de bien réaliser ce qui arrive alors.

Tout ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il me serre dans ses bras, et qu'un doux baiser unis nos lèvres. Duo applaudit à tout rompt, secondé par Hilde. Heero sourit légèrement. Sally ecoue la tête avec légèreté. Wufei, lui, semble renfrogné, mais on voit bien que dans le fond, lui aussi partage notre joie.

Il neige au dehors. Le salon se retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement rompue par les guirlandes électriques du sapin. Tous, nous sommes là à le contempler. Moi, niché contre le torse de Trowa, qui a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, ce n'est pas pour le sapin que je n'ai d'yeux. C'est pour le regard de mon amour, de mon futur amant.

Car je compte bien lui faire un cadeau très spécial ce soir.

Un cadeau dont nous nous souviendrons toutes nos vies, que jamais la mémoire n'oubliera et que le vent ne dissipera pas.

En cette nuit de Noël, que paix et amour règnent sur Terre.

_Quand le vent a tout dispers_

_Souviens-toi_

_Quand la mémoire a oubli_

_Souviens-toi..._

**Fin.**

_Voilà, fin de l'histoire. Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review pour faire part de vos impressions._


End file.
